Classic WoW Wiki talk:Template Engineers
Guidelines I'd like for our first project to be creation of guidelines (as an extension of WW:MOS) for all templates, particularly in the following areas: *Categorization *Documentation *Functionality (how they work and display on page) For the first point templates are generally fairly well categorized already (about as well as main namespace pages) but I think it may be helpful to review that and to specify in greater detail which templates go where. Documentation is always nice, I'd like to create guidelines for at least minimal documentation for templates, how the template should be explained, any examples, etc. Functionality is important, there are a lot of templates which do the same thing, just display differently (and all templates should at least look nice on the site in all skins). These templates could be easily merged by adding a few parameters. And the infobox definition in WW:MOS could possibly use a little tweaking. Any comments on the above ideas? -- 13:21, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good. We might want to clarify the criteria for what category to put templates in. We may also want to make new categories. For example, Category:Article type templates contains section type templates, but since we don't have a category for such things they usually end up there. :We should also discuss a common format for documenting templates. Many templates have documentation on the talk page, but many simple ones just document on the template page itself. We could have a rule that templates with more than 3 or so parameters need to have their documentation on the talk page, or somehting like that. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:32 PM PST 10 Sep 2008 ::I've set up WoWWiki:Template Engineers/Guidelines project to get it going. -- 20:27, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::Looks good so far. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:32 PM PST 17 Sep 2008 New template I was wondering if this template I created could be used on all the Blizzard Employee pages for easy navigation. Alex Afrasiabi David Arkenstone Michael Bell Jeff Bennett Russell Brower Tracy W. Bush Tom Chilton Cam Clarke Piera Coppola Shahram Dabiri Daliniya Shon Damron [[Datth]] Keith R. A. DeCandido Derek Duke Samwise Didier Drokthul Brian David Farr [[Fenrae]] [[Ferenevel]] Auntie Fizzle Geoff Fraizer Christie Golden Justin Gross Jeff Grubb [[Hanthor]] Jason Hayes Scott Holden Tony Jay Mike Johnstone [[Justinkk]] Jeffrey Kaplan [[Khrogul]] Ellen P. Kiley Richard A. Knaak Michel Koiter René Koiter Peter Lee Chris Metzen Michael Morhaime [[Michaelkn]] [[Mikepl]] Rob Pardo Frank Pearce Bill Petras Glenn Rane [[Rislyn]] Aaron Rosenberg [[Shaantie]] Chris Sigaty [[Sinther]] Sons of the Storm [[Splaindore]] Mojo Stormstout Travis Thammer [[Twincruiser]] [[Tyren]] Matt Uelmen }} SuperN (talk) 19:36, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :And it's needed because...? Allan Adham for example is not mentioned on any other article, and we do have the Blizzard Entertainment employees category. 19:40, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::What this template needs is differentiation between the people, and which would make it different than the category. Who's at the top of the totem pole? Who's just mentioned in game because they did something somewhen? Which of them are CMs? Forum mods? Generic Blizzard employees who work the other forums? "People" doesn't cut it in this case. --Sky (t · · w) 01:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC) template tags I made some concept boxes on WoWWiki:Template Engineers/dev some time ago. Not sure how much we'll need them, but if anyone think they could be useful, you know where they are . 22:31, 3 October 2008 (UTC)